


My Basherter

by StacyplusS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Ben is killing me with his kindness and creepiness, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey, Love Poems, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacyplusS/pseuds/StacyplusS
Summary: A poem, inspired byNutcracker: The Education of Little Miss ReyBig Brother Ben is killing me with his kindness and creepiness.





	My Basherter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryforwhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973) by [cryforwhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat), [MFA101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101). 



> I haven't written pretty much anything "creative" since seventh grade, but here I am, addicted to Nutcracker, and wrote a fanwork or fanpoem?  
> If you haven't read Nutcracker, go read it, it is so deviliously delicious, and I learned so much from the story, from cleaning to cooking, from gardening to ballet, and suddenly we are into the rabbit hole of Olympic Fencing?!
> 
>  
> 
> The picture came from [MFA's Reylo dolls fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556)

 

I want you laying at my side, holding me.  
Big, sturdy and strong, protecting me.  
Keeping me safe, sheltering me.  
Reassuring my spirit with all that is you.  
  
I want to feel your heart beating under my cheek, comforting me.  
Your smooth skin beneath my fingertips, warming me.  
Soothing me, satisfying me.  
Telling me without words, all that is you.  
  
I want to get lost in your scent, surrounding me.  
Sexy, manly and heady, pleasing me.  
Thrilling me, enticing me.  
Infusing my senses with all that is you.  
  
I want to close my eyes and know.  
That you care,  
I want to inhale deeply and let it out slowly and know.  
That you are there, with all that is you.

My Ben, my brother, my basherter.


End file.
